We Will Meet Again
by yaoigermany-sama
Summary: Feliciano, he was Ludwig's only happiness in life and now he was gone. Now Ludwig receives a note from Romano saying it was from Feliciano. GerIta, one-shot.


We Will Meet Again

The sky was a grayish color, rain and thunder was the only noise to be heard, a day Feliciano would have disliked. Coincidentally the day Feliciano died was the same. Ludwig walked to the graveyard as slowly as he could, he didn't want anyone to see him with a sad expression, but everyone already knew what his emotions would turn into. The fog was starting to become thicker, but Ludwig could still see the gravestones around him. As he walked closer and closer to the gravestone, he saw a person who looked like Feliciano standing by his grave. It was Feliciano's brother, Lovino. He really hated Ludwig and Ludwig was tempted to turn back but he wanted to go give his flowers for him even more. As he approached the man, he had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and an umbrella in the other. He had gotten the same flower as Ludwig's, Feliciano's favorite, a white lily. Lovino turned his attention towards the footsteps that splashed through the puddles. Ludwig quietly walked over to the grave, next to Lovino and set down the flowers. Lovino stared at him, then fumbled through his pockets to present the man an envelope.

"Here.. this is from.. Feli." Lovino muttered. Ludwig lowly turned his gaze to the letter in Lovino hands and took it hesitantly. "Don't be so sad... Feli.. he would never had said it was your fault." Lovino mumbled looking at the dull sky. "Ah.. sorry, if I said that wrong... uh I gotta go." Lovino walked away from the grave and left Ludwig alone. Ludwig took a good look at the grave and held back his tears, before he used to be a strong man but now, another man's death was all it took to crush him. He look at the envelope Lovino had given to him, he was quite calm and nice to Ludwig which surprised him. The rain drenched Ludwig's hair and the paper was damp. Then he opened the paper carefully.

Dear Ludwig Beilschmidt,

If you are reading this, it must have meant I have passed on. Well, please don't cry, okay? Even after death I will keep loving you so please don't cry. I want you to move on, without me. I know you're strong not just physically with your muscles but mentally. You can do this, without me. Take care of your brother for my sake please. I love you so much, and that will never stop. You are the only one for me. And I'm sure we will meet again one day. Te amo.

Love Feliciano Vargas

Tears welded up in Ludwig's eyes, it was his fault, his fault... that day, that day he.. His mind was then flooded with memories of the day Feliciano died.

_It was pouring outside, like this day, and the fog was much thicker. The young couple was out to go shopping, ad while passing the street, a driver was blinded by the fog and rain. Ludwig's time was to come soon, until Feliciano noticed and pushed Ludwig out of the way. Before Ludwig could question Feliciano, he was on the ground covered in blood. The blood was spilling from his head and the crowds around him was about to panic. Ludwig ran over to Feliciano's body and carried him over to the side. He mummbled comforting words into Feliciano's ears but they both knew the wound was fatal._

"_Lud-Ludwig.. I'm okay. I just... need to take a... little nap." Feliciano said weakly. He grabbed Ludwig's hands slowly and kissed them gently, that was the last thing the man did and Ludwig cried, for the first time in front of his lover._

Ludwig, tried as much as he could to forget about the day Feliciano died. He died for him.. he couldn't stand it, he knew he had to face the truth one day but it would kill him. And that was exactly what he would do. Ludwig remembered in the letter, Feliciano had wrote for them to meet again, and now he was going to see Feliciano soon. He crumpled up the paper into his hand and stuffed it into his pocket, he didn't need the letter anymore, he was soon going to see his lover. Ludwig ran through the rain, which was becoming more like a storm, to the bridge where the two first shared their first kiss as lovers. The storm made the water under the bridge run fast and it was dangerous for anyone to go in, but that's exactly why Ludwig came here. He stood on the edge of the railings and waited for the wind to push him in. Ludwig was then roughly pushed by the wind into the water.

_And I'm sure we will meet again one day._


End file.
